To lose a girlfriend or a friend
It was a sunny day at the beach. It wasn't hot and the breeze was just perfect. At the beach, five sixteen year olds were resting on the shore. Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Phineas, and his girlfriend, Sweet. Isabella became a confident young woman, and a beautiful one at that, same as Gretchen. Meanwhile, Ferb had been the ladies' man he always was. Attracted almost all the girls at their school. Phineas, he was still the same, the only difference though was that he already know what love is, but he is, as always, blind to true love. Sweet, she isn't exactly what her name tells she is. She's cruel, very jealous and a play girl. At one time, Phineas caught her cheating on him but a day's apology, without effort, was already enough for him. But when Sweet thought Phineas was cheating on her, though he was just talking to Isabella, Sweet ignored Phineas for two weeks. That's why she always came when both Phineas and Isabella are involved. "Hey Isabella, Gretchen and I will go swimming, wanna come?" Ferb asked "Sure, how bout you Phin?" Isabella asked "Okay." Phineas replied Sweet shot Isabella an irritated glare for calling Phineas, 'Phin'. "I'll come too babe." Sweet said, but nobody listened. "Babe, really? Can't you think of a better one?" Isabella asked Phineas stood up and rushed to the water with Ferb and Gretchen, leaving Isabella alone with Sweet. Sweet grabbed Isabella's wrist tightly then pulled her closer. "You will not call MY Phineas 'Phin' or other nicknames you can do with his name." Sweet said "YOUR Phineas?" Isabella shouted, that attracted a lot of attention especially Phineas', "I spent 13 years with him and I spent 8 of that trying to get his attention and love but then you just had to come and ruin years worth of work. And now you claim Phineas YOURS!" "Hey what's going on here?" Phineas asked Sweet let go of her grip. "Oh Phinny, Isabella held my arm tightly then said scary things." Sweet said innocently Isabella turned to look the other way then crossed her arms. "Isabella, I never thought you'd do that." Phineas said "Yeah, I did it." She said, "Phineas, I have you a little tip you'll certainly use, you shouldn't listen to liars. Believe what you saw, not to other people's lies." "Isabella, whenever you're mad or sad about something you tell me tips, I'm not a kid anymore." Phineas said By this time, Gretchen and Ferb came back. She stood up then spoke, "Well then, since you're a grown up, I guess you don't need the friend who helped you for more than ten years." Isabella walked to the dock, which was out of sight for them. Ferb and Gretchen were left wondering. "Come on Phineas, you're just going to let her go? Just like that?" Gretchen asked No reply. Gretchen sighed then said, "If you'll need me I'll be with my friend who I'll never disagree with." She walked away, following Isabella. "Phineas, you really said that she could never do what Sweet said she did? Bro, she would never do it. And one more thing, who always gets her troop to help us in our projects?" Ferb asked "Isabella," Phineas replied gloomily "Yes, and who helped you pick your tuxedo for prom and Candace's wedding?" Ferb asked "Isabella," he answered "And who helped you with your first date?" Ferb asked "You and Isabella," "No I just watched you fret that day and I also gave the occasional nudges when you say something stupid." He chuckled at the memory, "And who helped you get your girlfriend? Who helped you with tips that would impress a girl? Who helped you with your French class when you were failing? Who helped at half of the stuff we built? Who woke up early just to say her catchphrase at the day of the summer solstice? Who went to Paris with you to get airplane parts?" He paused for a minute, "And who broke her own heart when she was helping you get other girls? Who sacrificed her time hurting herself emotionally? Who always went for advice to me whenever she felt weak? Who was disappointed at the solstice? Who Phineas? And who is the girl who loved you for 8 years and never gave up on you?" "Isabella, I know. She helped me with tons of things." Phineas said "Who taught you how to fall in love?" With this question, Phineas kept quiet. "You did." Phineas said Ferb shook his head then said, "She's your first kiss brother. Back when we were ten." "First kiss at ten? I don't know what you're talking about." Phineas said Ferb pulled out a picture from his nearby bag then showed it to Phineas. It showed him being kissed my Isabella. "Um, I don't remember this." Phineas said "Me too, but this picture proved it. I never thought I'd pull that picture out for your lesson. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find the girls." He walked away. "So who's it gonna be? Me or her?" Sweet asked with her arms crossed "Well, uh, Isabella makes me happy, but you make me satisfied. Isabella was always there when I was weak, and you always wanted to let me know the whole thing, and learn from it. Isabella wants to make the best of things with me, and you want to be the best for me." He groaned then rubbed the back of his neck, "I, um, I'm going to think for a while." Sweet smirked then said, "If you'll need me, I'll just be wandering around." She was off, leaving Phineas. ---- "Isabella," Gretchen said when she finally saw Isabella at the dock, "what happened back there?" "Phineas doesn't listen to me anymore. He's off better with his no good girlfriend." Isabella replied "So it's just going to be that? You're just going to forfeit?" Gretchen asked Isabella didn't answer. "Well I guess you have some thinking to do, I'll leave you alone but if you'll ever need someone to talk to, just call me." Gretchen walked away slowly, catching one last glimpse of her friend Isabella sighed then heard footsteps at the wooden dock. She turned around then saw Sweet. "What do you want? You already got Phineas." Isabella said "The last thing. To have Phineas all by myself." Sweet replied Isabella had a confused look. Sweet just smirked, grabbed Isabella's wrist then jumped into the water. Isabella let out a loud shriek before Sweet had jumped. ---- Gretchen and Ferb were now talking about Isabella and Phineas at the shore then they heard Isabella's scream. "Wait, isn't that-?" Gretchen was stopped when she noticed that Ferb had already ran off The both ran to the dock. Meanwhile, Phineas was still thinking who to pick, but his train of thoughts was disrupted by a sound. "That's Isabella." He said to himself then ran off finding the source. ---- Isabella tried to reach up but Sweet was on her back. She tried and tried until she was out of oxygen. She fainted along with Sweet. ---- Ferb and Gretchen arrived and pulled out the two girls. "Come on Isabella, wake up." Gretchen said Just then, Phineas had finally reached the place bringing a lifeguard with him. He ran to Isabella and kneeled down. "What happened to her?" Phineas asked "We don't know." Ferb replied Phineas looked over to Sweet and saw that the life guard was giving her CPR. He looked back at Isabella then put two fingers at her nose and two under her lip. He opened her mouth then gave her CPR as well. Sweet woke up earlier than Isabella then saw what was happening between them. Then afterwards, Isabella regained consciousness. She coughed then opened her eyes, seeing Phineas, Ferb and Gretchen. "What happened?" She groaned then suddenly remembers She looks over at Sweet then stood up. "You," she said, "you almost killed me." "I did not! You pulled my leg when you jumped!" Sweet complained "Pulled your leg? You jumped to the water holding me! You almost got me killed!" Isabella fought back "Well you should've just drowned!" Sweet snapped "So who's telling the truth here?" Phineas asked The two girls looked at her but then Isabella just sighed. "Even if I tell the truth you won't believe me." She said then walked to him but he held her arm. "Try me this time." He said "Well, who would you believe?" She asked, "Is it me or her?" Phineas looked back from Isabella to Sweet and vice versa. "I'm so sorry I doubted you Izzie." He smiled then hugged her "That's it, we're through." Sweet said then started walking away "Wait no, don't go." "It's okay Phin, let her go. You deserve someone better." ---- Isabella's POV Well, the following years turned out fine. After our graduation, high school graduation, he proposed. We waited until we graduated college, and two more years to save up enough money for our future. We got married and at the first five years, we had two children, and an unexpected one eight years later. All in all, our lives had been greater. And here we are, at the graduation of our last child, with the two others and our five grandchildren. Well, somehow, their break up was a blessing. And I couldn't quite know why but I have to thank Sweet. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here. Our happily ever after, without 'the end'. Category:Fanon Works Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Gretchen Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phinabella Story